Futago no Samu hiryū no Saikō no Dragon Slayer
by Koketsu Scarlet
Summary: Ignorados por su familia, despreciados por su ruto y Haru Senju Uzumaki criados por el actual Dragón emperador cometa, convirtiéndoles en Samu hiryū no Dragon Slayer, empiezan a buscar su lugar en el mundo. Casificacion M por si Acaso XP no soy dueño de naruto(Masashi Kishimoto) y de touhou ( Team Shanghai Alice) todos lo derechos son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores


PROLOGO

Hace 5 años el biju más poderosos de todos el kyubi no yoko fue liberado de su prisión anterior Uzumaki Kushina en su momento más débil… su parto.

Después de pelear con el causante de la liberación del zorro, el gidaime hokague Namikase Minato planeo sellar a la bestia en si mismo a costa de su vida con el shiki fuin.

Pero uno de sus predecesores Sarutobi Hiruzen le dejo inconsciente tomando su lugar, el senil kague sabia que un cuerpo humano común no podría mantener al rey de los biju tanto tiempo que es la eternidad, el tenia la esperanza de que el zorro tuviera aunque sea un poco de bondad, "luz" por así decirlo en su interior, a si que tomo a la hija mayor de minato Saya para sellar al alma del zorro en ellos 2

"la luz debe sobrevivir en ti Saya-chan, mientras que la oscuridad morirá conmigo"

Fueron los pensamientos del sandaime, sellar la parte benigna fue muy fácil pero la maligna fue otro tema.

Al ver que el sello no soportaría tener toda esa oscuridad, mucho a su pesar envió un clon de sangre a por los otros gemelos de la niña, Naruto y Haru.

Al llegar el clon con los retoños dividió eta mitad en otras cuatro partes sellando una de esas cuatro partes en los dos infantes y llevándose a la tumba a las otras dos partes malignas del zorro…

"perdonen mis pequeños… no sucedió… como yo… lo planeaba… solo espero que mi último deseo…que ustedes tres sean vistos… como los héroes de Konoha… Haru-chan, Naruto-kun… confió que ustedes dos… cambiaran la actitud de idiota de baka-kurama…espero que me perdonen algún día…. Sé que… ustedes 3… lograran…grandes cosas… especialmente… tu… Naruto-kun… mi…ahijado…"

Con esos últimos pensamientos el antiguo hokague…murió.

* * *

Gensikyo (templo hakurei)

Dentro de aquel viejo templo se encontraba un joven de no más de 35 años, vestido de monje, con un baston que tenía seis anillo dentro de otro que se encontraba en la punta, de cabello rebelde blanco-azulado que del mismo dos mechones se levantaban simulando cuernos, pero lo más exótico de él eran sus ojos… eran de un color morado metálico que cubría todo el ojo sin excepción y tenía 6 anillos negros en el mismo, su nombre…Otsutsuki Hagoromo…

Actualmente se encontraba de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza a causa de un tremendo dolor.

Eso alerto a sus mas resientes alumnas, Hakurei Rimu y Kirisame Marisa, además de a su hijo e hija en ley, Ootsutsuki Asura y Yakumo Yukari

-¡Hagoromi- sensei!... se encuentra bien- preguntaron alarmadas sus alumnas

-Si… ya me encuentro mejor…- les contesto

-Estás seguro tou-san?- el sabio pensó un momento, hasta que se dirigió a yukari

-Musume… puedes traer a Indra y a Remila?, he tenido una profecía que los relaciona a ustedes cuatro- La rubia asintio y fue atraves de un portal a por sus cuñados, Ootsutsuki Indra y Remila Scarlet

(10 minutos después)

Un portal se volvió a abrir frente al sabio y de él salieron Yukari y otras dos personas, fueron su hijo Indra y su hija en ley Remila

-¿chichihue que es lo que pasa? Yukari llego muy alarmada al castillo- pregunto el Uchiha original

-he tenido una profecía que les relaciona a ustedes cuatro- respondió su padre

-no quiero ser grosera ni nada… pero… dígalo ya tou-sama- declaro la vampira

"AQUELLOS NACIDOS DE LOS DOS MAS GRANDES GUERREROS,

AQUELLOS QUE FUERON IGNORADOS POR SU FAMILIA,

Y DESPRECIADOS POS SU PUEBLO,

DESENDIENTES DE LOS MÁS PODEROSOS CLANES

DESENDIENTES DE LAS MÁS PODEROSAS BESTIAS,

DE LOS MAS PODEROSOS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS.

FUERON CRIADOS POR EL ACTUAL Y UNICO DRAGON EMPREADOR

Y ADOPTADOS POR LOS YOKAI MÁS PODEROSOS DE LA ACTUALIDAD

DESTRURAN A LA SOMBRA QUE ASECHA A LOS 5 ELEMETOS

BAJO LA ESTIRPE DE LA CUADRA DE LOS CIELOS Y DE LOS INFIERNOS"

Un gran silencio se torno después de escuchar la palabas del sabio

-Oto-sama, entiendo un poco su profecía… pero…¿ en que estamos relacionados nosotros cuatro?- pregunto la yokai de la frontera

-¿Reimu-chan puedes traer un espejo para mostrarles?- la pelinegra asintió y enseguida envió unos shikigamis a por un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Ya teniendo el espejo enfrente de ellos Hagoromo canaliso un poco de chacra y les mostro las imágenes… bueno casi todas.

Las imágenes conmocionaron a todos pero más a Indra

-Imposible, imposible, imposible, ¡imposible!-

-¿Que sucede anata?- pregunto preocupada la vampira

-¡Chichihue dime que es mentira… yo mismo destruí el gen del eien mankenkyu sharingan antes de morir como humano!- le grito totalmente impactado y enojado a su padre

-Al parecer no se destruyo el gen sino que se sello y alguien encontró la manera de activarlo-contesto

Después de varios minutos intentando calmar a Indra, ambas parejas volvieron a pensar en la profecía

"Y ADOPTADOS POR LOS YOKAI MAS PODEROSOS DE LA ACTUALIDAD"

Indra fue el primero en hablar

-Sabes… si ambos…¿tienen…la maldición de ceguera que les deje?- pregunto un poco preocupado

-Solo el muchacho… por lo que vi la niña podrá despertar el Eien sin necesidad de pasar por la maldición- contesto su padre- quiero escuchar su respuesta-

-Yo Indra Ootsutsuki , actual líder del clan Scarlet, acepto adoptar en el futuro al muchacho

-Yo Remila Scarlet, esposa del actual líder del clan Scarlet, estoy de acuerdo con adoptar al muchacho,… será una buena oportunidad para que Morgana tenga un hermano mayor- contesto remila tocándose el vientre, al ver esto hagoromo se alegro

-Cuanto tiempo?-pregunto el sabio

-un mes y medio- respondió en pronto a ser nuevo padre ocultando su sonrojo

-muy bien…. Y ustedes… ¿aceptan adoptar a la niña?-

Ambos se miraron y con una sonrisa le respondieron

-por supuesto que aceptamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo –Además Yuki-chan quiere un hermano menor- dijo yukari

-bueno…si esas son sus decisiones… solo queda esperar- dijo mirando al horizonte donde se encontraban las naciones elemtales

* * *

_Bueno amigos aquí les traigo mi nueva historia, Futago no Samu hiryū no Dragon Slayer,_

_perdonen por no subir la historia de Titanes bestiales es muy difícil con la preparatoria _

_y en especial con todas las practicas que me obligan a hacer... bueno _

_en fin intentare subir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia_

_entre el lunes y el miércoles y de el de _

_Titanes bestiales mañana_

_Bueno Hasta la próxima._


End file.
